Misunderstanding
by hanare25
Summary: Penolakan yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke pada masa SMP membuat Haruno Sakura bertekad untuk membenci Uchiha Sasuke seumur hidupnya. Akankah Sakura tetap membenci Sasuke saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke? atau tetap membencinya?


**Warning : alur kecepatan, typo dimana-mana, cerita mainstream, dll**

.

.

.

.

.

[Sakura's POV]

Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku. Gelap. Apakah ini sudah malam? Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan? Tapi apa itu? Aku melihat secercah cahaya. Kubuka lebih lebar lagi kelopak mataku. Aku melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda menghalangi pandanganku, seperti benang. Apa itu?

Oh ya ampun aku baru sadar mataku terhalang rambutku sendiri. Kusingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandangan.

Kuangkat kepalaku dengan perlahan. Malas sekali rasanya. Mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan ini. Hanya segelintir orang yang tertangkap mata. Kurenggangkan seluruh tubuhku, hahh rasanya pegal sekali akibat posisi tidurku yang sangat tidak nyaman. Menelungkupkan kepala diatas meja. Ntah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini.

Kulirik buku sejarah yang tadi sempat kubaca hingga setengah halaman. Kubolak-balik halamannya, rasanya ingin membacanya lagi tapi malas sekali. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menaruh buku itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Perlahan kurenggangkan badan yang terasa amat kaku ini. Lalu aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju rak buku yang kubaca tadi. Sampai di rak buku, kuletakan kembali buku itu ke tempat semula sambil merapihkan buku-buku yang sedikit berantakan. Aku melangkah menjauhi rak tersebut, hendak keluar perpustakaan.

Koridor nampak sepi siang ini, ku tolehkan kepala ke sebelah kiri dimana terdapat jendela-jendela besar menghadap taman. Diluar nampak cerah berawan. Aku tidak tahu mau kemana, pelajaran pasti sudah selesai.

Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, sekarang aku berada di tingkat paling akhir SMA. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa terdapat jendela-jendela besar di sekolahku, itu karena sekolahku ini sebuah kastil, sudah berdiri kokoh sejak abad pertengahan. Pasti kalian berpikir sekolahku mengerikan dan banyak 'penunggu'nya. Tapi percayalah di siang hari sekolah ini nampak indah, dan memiliki perpustakaan yang cukup besar. Ya walau di malam hari sedikit mencekam. Tapi hei! Siapa yang mau sekolah malam-malam? Oh dan sekolah ini berasrama.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku sekolah di sekolah berasrama itu karena orang tuaku kerja diluar kota, aku malas jika harus sendiri di rumah. Setidaknya di asrama aku punya teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol dan se-

 **BUUKK!!!**

"aawwhh.. Hei!!" kupegang bahu kananku yang tadi ditabrak seseorang. Oh ternyata dia! Manusia yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku! Apa-apaan tuh bukannya minta maaf sudah nabrak orang malah pergi gitu aja dengan santainya. Perlu diberi pelajaran!

"HEI KAU!! KALAU JALAN PAKE MATA! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN NABRAK ORANG!!!"

"Hoiii temeee tunggu!! E-eh? Sakura-chan? Kenapa mukamu? Mengerikan.. ~"

Kulirik tajam manusia idiot disebelahku. Naruto. Sudah cukup kesabaranku sudah habis!

 **BLETAKK!!!**

"HEEE?? Sa-sakura-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan pada teme?"

Kulihat manusia disebelahku nampak terkejut serta memandang horor diriku. Ya wajar saja aku barusan melempar sepatuku mengenai tepat kepala si chicken butt.

"Memberinya pelajaran!" kulihat manusia yang tadi menabrakku berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapku tajam. Aku hanya memandangnya remeh. Dia pikir aku takut dengannya? Cih! Jangan harap! Aku berjalan dengan santai mendekatinya untuk mengambil sepatuku kembali.

"Kauu..!!! Beraninya!!" desisnya tajam. Kulihat dia mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah.

"Apa? Memang kau yang salah! Lihat koridor ini besar U-c-h-i-h-a! Dan kau masih menabrakku!" ketusku padanya. Kuambil sepatu malang yang tergolek dilantai dengan sangat tidak elitnya, lalu kukenakan kembali. Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat Naruto yang tampak melongo. Lalu kutatap lagi manusia yang tadi menabrakku, dia hanya menatapku datar sedatar triplek. Lalu aku melenggang pergi melewatinya. Toh memang bukan salahku jadi tidak perlu minta maaf kan.

Tanpa sadar, aku sampai di taman belakang sekolah ini. Kulangkahkan kaki melewati pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara sekolah dan taman. Kurasakan terik matahari menghantam kulitku, sepoi-sepoi angin menerpa helaian rambutku. Kupejamkan mata menikmati gemerisik bambu yang saling bersautan. Hahhhh... Damai sekali rasanya.

Perlahan kubuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru taman. Cukup banyak murid yang bersantai disini, banyak juga yang berpacaran. Ngomong-ngomong pacar, enak sekali mereka punya kisah asmara di SMA sedangkan aku? Tck buruk sekali kisah asmaraku. Oh kalian bingung tidak kenapa aku membenci Uchiha? Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi gini ceritanya, dulu waktu SMP itu...

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Sa-sasuke-kun terimalah ini" kataku sambil menyodorkan amplop berwarna biru muda._

 _'Dia.. Menerimanya! Oh Tuhan! Dia menerimanya!' batinku menjerit senang. Kulihat dia kembaca surat pernyataan cintaku. Aku terus menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Kuintip dia sedang membuka suratku dan mulai membacanya. Kelakuannya membuatku semakin gugup. Aku hanya bisa menjeerit dan brdoa dalam hati._

 _Aku menantikan reaksinya. Namun tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan suratku, dan mencengkram bahuku._

 _"Bodoh.. sial Sakura ak-"_

 _"A-a-apa? Ka-kau.." aku menatap wajahnya yang_ _datar._

 _"Hhhh.. Dengar-"_

 _"KAU TEGA!!!" kusentakan tangannya kasar dan segera pergi menjauhinya. Aku sempat menoleh ke belakang, dia hanya menatapku bingung. Benar-benar jahat!_

 _(End)_

Jadi begitu ceritanya kenapa aku membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Walau dia belum selesai berbicara tapi dari sikapnya aku tahu sekali dia menolakku dengan kasar. Mengenaskan ya. Wajahnnya saja yang tampan tapi tidak memiliki perasaan.

Haaa ya ampun mengingatnya membuatku jadi lapar, sebaiknya aku ke dapur sekolah. Kali aja ada yang ninggalin makanan, lumayan gratis.

Kubalikkan badan kembali ke dalam sekolah, hendak menuju dapur sekolah. Sampainya di dapur sekolah aku tidak menemukan makanan secuil pun haaa padahal aku lapar sekali. Buat teh saja lah.

Kuteguk habis teh yang 3 menit lalu baru selesai ku bikin, tidak lupa kucuci cangkir yang kugunakan. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh. Aku mengernyitkan dahi berusaha mendengar lebih jelas suara tersebut. Ini mengerikan! Aku harus segera kekuar. Tapi bagaimana ini badanku kaku. Sungguh ini menakutkan!

Perlahan kubalikkan badan dengan jantung berdegub kencang. Saat kubalikkan badanku dengan sempurna ku melihat...

"HAAA? MO-MO-MONYET ???!!!"

 **UUK-AAK**

"SIALAN KAUU!!! BISA-BISANYA MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN!"

 **AAK-AAAAKKK**

mataku terbelalak tak percaya sungguh, bagaimana bisa seekor monyet dibiarkan masuk kedalam dapur! Walau itu monyet peliharaan sekolah tetap saja itu monyet! MONYET! dan monyet itu berteriak balik padaku!

"MENYEBALKAANNN!!! PERGI SANA HUSHH HUSHHH!!!!"

Monyet itu hanya menatapku bingung sambil memakan pisangnya. Sungguh ini bodoh. benar-benar bodoh! Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini sebelum dituduh membawa monyet ini ke dalam dapur.

Ku hentakkan kaki ke lantai sambil menggerutu. Kesal sekali rasanya! Apa hari ini hari sialku? Tck.

"HOIIII SAKURAAA-CHANN"

Oh ya Tuhan apalagi sekarang. "TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK! AKU BISA DENGAR!"

"hiiii... Seram sekali~"

"APA KAU BILANG NARUTO!!??!! UCAPKAN SEKALI LAGI!" kutatik kerah bajunya kasar sambil menyiapkan bogemku.

"Huaaaa maaf sakura-chan.. Aku tidak bermaksud seper-"

Ku dorong Naruto kasar hingga menabrak loker di belakangnya. "Sudahlah! Kau buang waktuku saja!" akupun beranjak pergi.

"E-eh tunggu! Ada suatu hal penting yang harus kuberi tahu!"

"Apa!" ketusku pada Naruto.

"Emm.. Gi-gini Sakura-chan.. Teme.. Teme... Sasuke... Sasu-"

"APA! CEPAT KATAKAN ASTAGA! BUANG WAKTUKU SAJA!" rasanya ingin ku jambak rambut kuningnya dan kurasa hal yang dimaksud 'penting' itu benar-benar hal yang tidak berguna apalagi menyangkut manusia sialan itu.

"Sabar donk! Jadi gini.. Teme.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Dia.. Menunggumu di bukit belakang sekolah!"

"Apa?! Hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan!!? Dasar tidak berguna!" aku pergi melewatinya begitu saja.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan! Ini menyangkut nyawa sasuke!"

Aku sontak terkejut dan segera membalikkan badan ke arah Naruto dan mengguncang tubuhnya keras.

"Apa! Nyawa? Dia bunuh diri!!??? Hoii!! Sasuke kenapa!!!??? Cepat jelaskan!!!"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.. Kau datang saja ke bukit belakang sekolah.. "

"Bodoh!"

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang cengir-cengir tidak jelas. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak panik disaat temannya dalam bahaya! Bodooh!.

"WAKTUMU HANYA 5 MENIT SAKURA-CHAN! CEPATLAH!"

kudengar teriakan Naruto lagi sambil terus berlari. Apa katanya? 5 menit!? Ya ampun gk akan cukup! Bukit belakang sekolah itu setauku jauh! Bahkan aku tidak tahu jalan menuji bukit blakanh! Tckk! Ku percepat lariku, tidak peduli tatapan aneh murid lain yang kulewati.

[Normal POV]

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu nampak kelabakan berlari kesana sini. Sekarang dihadapannya terhampar deretan anak tangga yang sangat banyak. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas.

"Hahhhh... Hahhh.. YA AMPUN BANYAK SEKALI TANGGANYA!!!"

Sakura menatap horor anak-anak tangga dihadapannya. Wajar saja dia terkejut, selama bersekolah disini dia sama sekali belum pernah ke bukit belakang sekolah. Saat menuju ke bukit belakang sekolah pun dia berlari kesana sini menanyakan arah menuju bukit belakang sekolah kepada murid-murid yang dilewatinya.

Dengan sekali tarikan napas dalam dan dihembuskan perlahan, Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari melewati ribuan anak tangga dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada waktu berhenti." gumam sakura menyemangati diri sendiri.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sakura mulai berlari menyelusuri anak tangga dengan kecepata penuh.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap..tap..**

 **Brukk**

"Hooshhh.. Hossshh... Akhirnya... Akhirnya sampai!!!!" teriak Sakura lelah.

Sakura terjatuh bersimpuh ketika sampai di puncak bukit. Kakinya serasa mati rasa, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bukit mencari sosok Sasuke. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke depan masih mencari Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE!!!! DIMANA KAU!!??"

Sakura berteriak dengan sangat keras. Setelah beberapa menit Sakura tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Sakura pun mulai panik melihat kebawah bukit. Siapa tahu dia menemukan Sasuke tergelapar dibawah atau bahkan jasad Sasuke-pikir Sakura. Segera dia tepis segala kemungkinan terburuk yang muncul diotaknya.

"Sasuke.. Dimana kau..?? Apa kau benar-benar melompat dari atas sini? Betapa bodohnya kau!! Kau tahu!? Aku masih menyu-" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Setetes cairan bening meluncur di pipi kanannya.

"Hoi!"

Mendengar suara seseorang, Sakura segera membalikkan badannya. Matanya terbelalak menatap seseorang yang berdiri dengan santai itu.

"Ka-KAU!!!!!" Sakura terkejut bukan main, diapun menunjuk-nunjuk orang tersebut. Sedangkan yang di tunjuknya hanya memasang muka datar.

"KENAPA KAU BELUM MATI!!???!!" Sakura berteriak histeris "APA KAU ARWAH!!??? OH YA TUHAN AMPUNI AKUU!!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi melihat sosok yang berdiri sepuluh langkah di depannya.

"Cih! Berhentilah berhalusinasi Sakura!"

"Tapi kata Naruto ka-kau..."

"Bodoh."

Hening beberapa saat.

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

"HAHH ??!! JADI KAU DAN NARUTO BERSEKONGKOL MENGERJAIKU!!?? KURANG AJAR!!!!" Sakura berteriak sangat histeris penuh penekanan dan emosi. Sampai membuat burung-burung yang hinggap dipohon berterbangan.

"Hhh.. Sakura! Tenang dulu!"

"Kau!!! Kau benar-benar kejam Sasuke! Kalau kau membenciku yasudah jauhi saja aku! Sudah cukup kau menolakku sambil mengataiku bodoh dulu!! Sekarang apa!!?? Kau mengerjaiku begini!! Teganya ka-"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura guna membuat Sakura berhenti mendramatisir keadaan.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Ketika sadar dia langsung mendorong Sasuke kasar dengan wajah memerah.

"A-APAA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALANN!!!" jerit Sakura dengan sangat histeris.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura datar dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapanku."

"APANYA!!? KAU JELAS MENOLAKKU! MENGERJAIKU! DAN MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! SIALAN KAU UCHIHA!!!!"

"tck! Berhentilah berteriak! Aku tidak tuli!"

"AKU TIDAK PED-"

"diam atau kucium lagi kau!!" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Seketika itu juga Sakura terdiam. Menatap ngeri Sasuke.

"Dengar! Aku tidak pernah menolakmu, aku tidak pernah mengerjaimu!"

"APANYA TIDAK MENOLAK!!?? JELAS KAU ME-" Sakura berteriak lagi kepada Sasuke dengan wajah amat sebal.

"Sakura!! Kubilang diam ya diam!" sasuke sontak membentak Sakura. Sakura nampak terkejut dengan bentakan Sasuke.

"Hhh.. Maaf.. Tolong dengar.. Aku tidak pernah menolakmu! Dulu itu aku mengataimu bodoh ka-karena.." Sasuke nampak mulai gugup. Raut wajah Sakura berubah datar.

"Karena apa?!"

"Ka-karena.. Itu.."

"Apa Sasuke cepat katakan!" desak Sakura dengan wajah kesal dan tidak sabaran.

"Sabarlah dulu!! Aku berusaha mengatakannya! Jadi.. Karena.. Itu.."

"Hmmm...??" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sial Sakura! Menjauhlah!" Sasuje mendorong Sakura sedikit kasar.

"Tck! Kau buang waktuku saja! Sudahlah, bye." Sakura berujar sambil membalikkan badan melangkah pergi. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai tangga..

"Karena seharusnya aku yang menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu. Sangat tidak etis jika kau yang menyatakannya duluan!" ungkap Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Sakura sontak terkesiap, wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia berbalik badan menghadap serta memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ka-kau.."

"Ya Sakura! Aku juga menyukaimu!"

Sakura masih memandang Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sakura segera berlari kearah Sasuke dan menerjang tubuh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke! Maaf aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu! Terima kasih!"

"Hn.."

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura. Senyum tulus terpatri diwajah tampannya. Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Hanya tindakanlah yang dapat dia lakukan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Senja itu menjadi saksi bisu selesainya kesalah pahaman diantara mereka dan sirnanya kebencian Sakura terhadap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~END~**


End file.
